The Extra Character
by Katherine-Evans-HP
Summary: If I happened to be a daughter of Hades and Persephone. Unfinished cause I don't know what to write now. I really need ideas guys.
1. Chapter 1

I'm walking down the street thinking about how cool it would be to be a Greek goddess when suddenly I see a light in front of me. I stretch my hand out to touch it when I'm sucked into a swirly vortex and pass out.

When I wake up, I'm in a massive black throne room filled with statues of people who look like they've been petrified. Wait. Black throne room, frozen people, this looks just like Hades's palace! I sit up, rubbing my head. In front of me there's a seriously big throne with a twenty foot tall man wearing black robes that go down to the floor sitting on it, staring at me. I hurry to kneel. "My Lord Hades." My voice shakes a little as I look up into his black eyes. "Well," he asks, "Have you been successful? And stop that ridiculous kneeling. That's no way for the Princess of the Underworld to behave. Even _if_ Zeus does not acknowledge you as my daughter." I stand. "My Lord, I do not understand." I find myself talking formally. "You call me your daughter, yet I have no memories of you." He scowls darkly, "The Fates are cruel. No memories of me, you say. But you have memories of other things?" I frown, "I know who you are, of course. I have always liked the Greek myths. What is the date?" He raises an eyebrow, "It is November of 2010." _**"Damn. I traveled back in time!"**_ Hades leans forward in his black throne. He shifts from his silk robes to a suit the color of a starless night. I recognize him as having changed from Greek Hades to his Roman form, Pluto. _**"Back in time? Is this Saturn's doing? And what time are you from?"**_ I furrow my eyebrows. _**"I do not think this is Saturn, Father. You mentioned the Fates. Perhaps they modified my memory. And to answer your other question, I have memories of Marc – AAH!"**_ I fall to my knees clutching my head in agony. _**"Macaria!" **_He exclaims. _**"Are you ill?"**_ "Ugh," I moan. "I am not ill. I remember now." I look at him. He has half risen from his throne, as if to come to my aid. I stand and he sits back in the throne. **(A/N I'm saying throne a lot. Sorry.)** "I remember that you are my father. I remember that Jupiter does not recognize me. But I do not know why I remember years of living as a mortal. Did you know there are books about Percy Jackson?"

He glares at the ceiling. "The son of my oath-breaking brother has books written about him? What about _my _son? Are there books about _him_?" "Nico is in the Percy Jackson series. As well as Bianca." His expression softens and he turns into Hades once more. _"Ah, Bianca. She was my first demigod daughter in such a long time."_ I cock an eyebrow. _**"She was the same age as Hazel, wasn't she? Hazel is still alive, but you have a son to look after. You can't keep blaming him for not being as good as Bianca. He is the ambassador to Pluto at the Roman camp, is he not? Surely that is hard enough, having to keep his true identity hidden."**_ A flash of pain crosses his face when I mention Hazel. _"She hates me, though she is getting to like Nico. Speaking of which, I Iris messaged him just before you arrived. He will be here shortly." _I bow. _"Very well. I shall go."_ He shakes his head. _"No. I think it is time that Nico met his older sister. I want you to go with him to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Study the campers and report back to me. Now, be silent and stand by my side. He is coming."_ I move to stand in the shadows of the throne.

A boy enters through the great double doors of the palace. He looks about thirteen, with black, messy hair and black eyes. He's wearing a aviators jacket and dark jeans. On his hand is a skull ring that I recognize as belonging to Hades, and his hand is on a Stygian Iron sword at his waist. He bows and says, "Father, why did you call me here?" Hades surveys his son, as if to see inside of him. "I wish you to meet your sister." Nico looks around. "Bianca? Why?" Hades shakes his head. "No, not Bianca. Or Hazel for that matter. This is Macaria." I step out from the concealing shadows. "Hello, brother." Nico halfway draws his sword, but sees I am unarmed and relaxes slightly. "_You're_ my sister? I've never seen you before. Did Father just claim you?" I scoff. "I was _claimed,_ as you say, eons before you were even thought of, mortal." His eyes widen. "You called me mortal. You're a goddess?" I roll my eyes. _"Finally he figures it out."_ He tenses. "I just met you. You can't have expected me to figure it out as soon as I saw you." Hades breaks in. "You two need to get going. Macaria needs to meet Percy and Thalia. There will be lots of death in their future, and I want it to be as peaceful as possible." Nico scowls. "Is that the only reason you called me down here?" Hades looks at Nico, his expression softening. "No. I want you to have this."

**I need ideas for what Hades could give Nico. Could be a weapon, shield, a way to talk to his ****mother or his sister, anything you can think of. Review! If I don't get reviews I won't write. Because I am horrible about continuing stories on my own. Cheers!**


	2. AN Sorry

** I'm alive! It's been like a year. Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I just want to say that I haven't abandoned this story. I can't think of what Nico should get. Although while writing this I've had an idea. I'll change Lamia into Macaria (Props to mikitamerlinhadesfan for the idea) who in Greek mythology is, according to Wikipedia, **_**"The daughter of Hades (no mother is mentioned). She seems to have embodied a blessed death; the Suda connects her name to the figure of speech "be gone to blessedness," instead of misery or damnation, which may be euphemistic, in the way that the dead are referred to as "the blessed ones." The phrase was proverbial for those whose courage endangered them.**_

_**Macaria may have been a more merciful counterpart of the death-god Thanatos or was perhaps somehow connected with the passage of souls to the Nesoi Makarioi (Islands of the Blest)."**_

** So I'll do that and then I might have Hades/Pluto give Nico the ability to take away a dieing persons pain to help ease their crossing into the afterlife. I'll go back and change the name in the first chapter. But really guys, I need more reviews. Virtual unicorns to whoever reviews! Or if you hate unicorns and think they were, "left off the Ark for a reason," (John Green; vlogbrothers on Youtube) you get a virtual cake that is totally not a lie! Go forth and review, my lovelies!**


End file.
